ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Other
=Records of Eminence: Other= RoE Quests See individual quest pages for more detailed walkthroughs. Telepoint Pilgrimage *Investigate all six telepoints that exist in Vana'diel. **Examine Holla, Dem, Mea, Altepa, Yhoator, and Vazhl gate cystals and then report back to Nantoto. **This objective is tied to the quest Teleports by Twilight. Culling the Darkness *Defeat the requisite number of shadows in the Eldieme Necropolis. **Travel to Eldieme Necropolis, defeat 10 Shadows, and then report back to Nantoto. **This objective is tied to the quest Shifty Shades of Prey. Petals of Recollection *Set off an ouka ranman in an area of your choice. **Report back to Nantoto. Grudge *Defeat the requisite number of Yagudo High Priests in Castle Oztroja. **Travel to Castle Oztroja, defeat 1 Yagudo High Priest, and then report back to Nantoto. **This objective is tied to the quest To Kill Mocking Birds. Golden Rule *Cast spells that revive adventurers from being knocked out the requisite number of times. **After completing 200 objectives and To Kill Mocking Birds, speak with Duberasson (H-11) Western Adoulin, then speak with Nantoto (H-8) Lower Jeuno and select the white envelope to accept this objective. **Cast a raise spell on any fallen adventurer to complete this objective. Impermanence *Gather up a vessel that has lost its light and a stolen intellect, then offer these two hollow entities to a mage who resides within a hall where the Goddess is both venerated and detested. **After completing 250 objectives; speak with Nantoto (H-8) Lower Jeuno and select the green envelope to accept this objective. **Obtain a Bruised Starfruit and a Faded Crystal, and then travel to (I-8) Map 2: The Temple of Uggalepih. Trade the items to the painting of the mage holding a staff to complete the objective. Panta Rhei *Amass the purest, the most ephemeral, and the most corrupt of tears, then carry them to a certain precipice that looks out upon an ancient magical city. **After completing objectives; speak with Nantoto (H-8) Lower Jeuno and select the silver envelope to accept this objective. **Obtain a Starfall Tear, Siren's Tear, and Ahriman Tears, and then travel to the Luck Rune located at (H-7) Beaucedine Glacier. Trade the 3 tears to the Luck Rune to complete the objective. Leonine Excruciation *Defeat Apademak, who prowls Abyssea - Uleguerand, by yourself the requisite number of times. **After completing objectives; speak with Nantoto (H-8) Lower Jeuno and select the purple envelope to accept this objective. **Travel to Abyssea - Uleguerand and defeat Apademak solo to complete the objective. Shiver Me Timbers *Defeat Dimgruzub, who prowls the Arrapago Reef, by yourself the requisite number of times. **After completing 393 objectives; speak with Nantoto (H-8) Lower Jeuno and select the black envelope to accept this objective. **Travel to any Arrapago Reef Planar Rift to spawn Dimgruzub. Defeat Dimgruzub solo to complete the objective. Go With the Flow *Outfit yourself with a certain shield after wresting it from the hands of the villain who stole it, then examine the records of an individual who thought constantly of Ouschrahd. **After completing 473 objectives; speak with Nantoto (H-8) Lower Jeuno and select the blue envelope to accept this objective. **Obtain a Mahogany Shield and travel to the Stone Monument located at (E-12) Vunkerl Inlet (S). Examine the monument to complete the objective. Daily Objectives 3 diferent objectives to complete once per day (earth time) Category:Records of Eminence